Due to the proliferation of 3D screen and materials, such as 3D movie at the theater, there is a need for aspect ratio conversion in order to allow the transfer of 3D streams from the cinema aspect ratio (2:35) to TV screen (16:9). Moreover, one can imagine the imminent emergence of new devices such as tablets, smartphones supporting 3D stereoscopic display. Such devices will bring their own aspect ratio. Aspect ratio conversion is thus mandatory to address any devices. An automatic solution is of high value maximizing the visual comfort.
Currently, the aspect ratio conversion is addressed either manually by an operator (e.g. centered cropping) or by processing all frames in the same way (e.g. anamorphism operator, black stripes filling). Both types of methods do not take into account the content itself for performing the conversion.Moreover, black stripes addition strongly reduces the original 3D effect compared to having the movie displayed in full screen.